The invention relates to a V-belt drive having a V-belt, which travels endlessly around a drive pulley and at least one driven pulley and where a back chucking roller is associated with the slack side.
Internal or back chucking rollers are known for chucking and guiding V-belts. Internal chucking rollers are as a rule profiled. Rollers with and without flanged edges are known for back chucking rollers.
Internal or back rollers are used not only for clamping or chucking but also as deflection rollers.
For clamping belts, the roller selected is preferably attached to the loose on slack side of the belt.
To prevent lateral slip of the belt during its revolution when the center distances are relatively large (A.gtoreq.2.times.(D+d) of the driving and driven pulleys), the arrangement of the roller in the case of back chucking rollers must be as close as possible to the pulley with the outgoing side of the belt, in accordance with the recommendations of V-belt manufacturers (see the corporation brochure entitled "Optibelt", page 34, "Sonderantriebe Spann-/Fuhrungsrollen" [Special Drive Systems, Clamping/Guide Rollers]).
With the preferential disposition of the back chucking roller on the slack side, the position of the chucking roller in the case of a two-pulley drive is then located on the slack side as close as possible to the drive pulley.
If this specification is not adhered to, then despite major expenditure for alignment, it often happens that the upper edge of the belt will continuously run up on or press against one of the flanged edges, or alternatingly-both, of the back chucking roller and thus cause premature wear, or even destruction of the belt by jumping off track.